1933
Year 1933 (MCMXXXIII) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar. Events January : Golden Gate Bridge begun.]] * January 5 – Construction of the Golden Gate Bridge begins in San Francisco Bay. * January 11 – Sir Charles Kingsford Smith makes the first commercial flight between Australia and New Zealand. * January 15 – Political violence causes almost 100 deaths in Spain. * January 17 – The U.S. Congress votes favorably for Philippines independence, against the view of President Herbert Hoover. * January 23 – The Twentieth Amendment to the United States Constitution is ratified, changing Inauguration Day from March 4 to January 20 starting in 1937. * January 28 – The word Pakistan comes into being and is recognized by the Pakistan Movement to press for freedom. * January 30 ** Edouard Daladier forms a government in France. ** Nazi leader Adolf Hitler is appointed Chancellor of Germany by President of Germany Paul von Hindenburg. ** The Lone Ranger debuts on American radio. * January – The London Underground diagram designed by Harry Beck is introduced to the public. : Vote on Philippines.]] February * February 1 – Adolf Hitler gives his "Proclamation to the German People" in Berlin. * February 2 – A second international conference on disarmament ends without results, It tries to limit the army sizes of the major powers, while Germany is entitled to 200,000, Germany leaves the conference because a plan postpones the limitations for 4 years. * February 4 – A mutiny starts on the Dutch pantserschip ''De Zeven Provinciën''. * February 6 – The 20th Amendment to the United States Constitution goes into effect. * February 6–February 7 – Officers on the [[USS Ramapo (AO-12)|USS Ramapo]] record a 34-meter high sea-wave in the Pacific Ocean. * February 9 – The King and Country debate: The Oxford Union student debating society in England passes a resolution stating, "That this House will in no circumstances fight for its King and country." * February 10 – The New York City-based Postal Telegraph Company introduces the first singing telegram. * February 15 – In Miami, Florida, Giuseppe Zangara attempts to assassinate President-elect Franklin D. Roosevelt, but instead fatally wounds Chicago Mayor Anton J. Cermak. * February 17 ** Newsweek magazine is published for the first time. ** The Blaine Act passes the United States Senate, submitting the proposed 21st Amendment to the Constitution to the states for ratification. The amendment is ratified on December 5, ending prohibition in the United States. * February 27 – Germany's parliament building in Berlin, the Reichstag, is set on fire (see Reichstag fire). * February 28 – The Reichstag Fire Decree is passed in response to the Reichstag fire, nullifying many German civil liberties. March * March 2 – The original film version of ''King Kong'', starring Fay Wray, premieres at Radio City Music Hall and the RKO Roxy Theatre in New York City. * March 3 ** Ching Yun University is established. ** Mount Rushmore National Memorial is dedicated. ** A powerful earthquake and tsunami hit Honshū, Japan, killing some 3,000. * March 4 ** U.S. President Herbert Hoover is succeeded by Franklin D. Roosevelt (FDR), who in reference to the Great Depression, proclaims "The only thing we have to fear, is fear itself" in his inauguration speech. FDR is sworn in by Chief Justice Charles Evans Hughes. It is also the last time Inauguration Day in the United States occurs on March 4. ** Frances Perkins becomes United States Secretary of Labor, and the first female member of the United States Cabinet. ** The Parliament of Austria is suspended because of a quibble over procedure; Chancellor Engelbert Dollfuss initiates authoritarian rule by decree (see Austrofascism). * March 5 ** The Great Depression: President Franklin D. Roosevelt declares a "Bank holiday", closing all United States banks and freezing all financial transactions (the 'holiday' ends on March 13). ** German election, 1933: National Socialists gain 43.9% of the votes. * March 6 – Mayor Anton Cermak of Chicago dies of the wound he received on February 15. * March 9 – Great Depression: The U.S. Congress begins its first 100 days of enacting New Deal legislation. * March 10 – An earthquake in Long Beach, California kills 117 people. * March 12 – Great Depression: Franklin Delano Roosevelt addresses the nation for the first time as President of the United States, in the first of his "Fireside Chats". * March 15 ** The Dow Jones Industrial Average rises from 53.84 to 62.10. The day's gain of 15.34%, achieved during the depths of the Great Depression, remains to date as the largest 1-day percentage gain for the index. ** Austrian Chancellor Engelbert Dollfuss keeps members of the National Council from convening, starting the Austrofascist dictatorship. * March 20 – Dachau, the first Nazi concentration camp, is completed (it opens March 22). * March 22 – President Franklin Roosevelt signs an amendment to the Volstead Act known as the Cullen-Harrison Act, allowing the manufacture and sale of "3.2 beer" (3.2% alcohol by weight, approximately 4% alcohol by volume) and light wines. "ROOSEVELT AUTHORIZES BEER SALE BY SIGNING BILL FOR 3.2 BREW", Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, March 23, 1933, p.1. * March 23 – The Reichstag passes the Enabling Act, making Adolf Hitler dictator of Germany. * March 24 – Jews call for a boycott of German goods. * March 27 – Japan leaves the League of Nations. * March 31 – The Civilian Conservation Corps is established with the mission of relieving rampant unemployment in the United States. April * April 1 – The recently elected Nazis under Julius Streicher organize a one-day boycott of all Jewish-owned businesses in Germany. * April 2 – In a cricket test match against New Zealand, England batsman Wally Hammond scores a record 336 runs. * April 3 ** An anti-monarchist rebellion occurs in Siam (Thailand). ** First flight over Mount Everest, a British expedition, led by the Marquis of Clydesdale, and funded by Lucy, Lady Houston * April 4 – The American airship Akron crashes off the coast of New Jersey, leaving 73 dead. * April 5 ** The International Court in the Hague decides that Greenland belongs to Denmark and condemns Norwegian landings on eastern Greenland. Norway submits to the decision. ** President Franklin D. Roosevelt declares a national emergency and issues Executive Order 6102, making it illegal for American citizens to own gold. * April 7 ** Beer is legalized in the United States, eight months before the full repeal of Prohibition in December. ** The Law for the Restoration of the Professional Civil Service is passed in Germany. * April 11 – Aviator Bill Lancaster takes off in England, in an attempt to make a speed record to the Cape of Good Hope, but vanishes (his body is not found in the Sahara Desert until 1962). * April 13 – The Children and Young Persons Act is passed in the United Kingdom. * April 19 – The United States officially goes off the gold standard. * April 21 – Nazi Germany outlaws the kosher ritual shechita. * April 26 ** The Gestapo is established in Germany. ** Editors of the Harvard Lampoon steal the Sacred Cod of Massachusetts from the State House (it is returned two days later). * April 27 ** The Jessop & Son department store in Nottingham, England is acquired by John Lewis Partnership (its first store outside of London). ** The Stahlhelm organization joins the Nazi party. May * May 2 ** The first alleged modern sighting of the Loch Ness Monster occurs. ** Gleichschaltung: Adolf Hitler prohibits trade unions. * May 3 ** In the Irish Free State, Dáil Éireann abolishes the Oath of Allegiance to the British Crown. ** Nellie Tayloe Ross becomes the first woman to be named director of the United States Mint. * May 5 – The detection by Karl Jansky of radio waves from the center of the Milky Way Galaxy is reported in the New York Times. The discovery leads to the birth of radio astronomy. * May 8 – Mohandas Gandhi begins a 3-week hunger strike because of the mistreatment of the lower castes. * May 10 ** In Germany, the Nazis stage massive public book burnings. ** Paraguay declares war on Bolivia. * May 12 – Agricultural Adjustment Act is enacted in the USA. * May 17 – Vidkun Quisling and Johan Bernhard Hjort form The Nasjonal Samling (the National-Socialist Party) of Norway. * May 18 – New Deal: President Franklin Delano Roosevelt signs an act creating the Tennessee Valley Authority. * May 26 – The Nazi Party in Germany introduces a law to legalize eugenic sterilization. * May 27 ** New Deal: The Federal Securities Act is signed into law, requiring the registration of securities with the Federal Trade Commission. ** The Century of Progress World's Fair opens in Chicago. ** Walt Disney's classic Silly Symphony cartoon The Three Little Pigs is first released. June * June 5 – The U.S. Congress abrogates the United States' use of the gold standard by enacting a joint resolution (48 Stat. 112) nullifying the right of creditors to demand payment in gold. * June 6 – The first drive-in theater opens in Camden, New Jersey. * June 12 – The London Economic Conference is held. * June 17 – Union Station massacre: In Kansas City, Missouri, Pretty Boy Floyd kills an FBI agent, 3 local police, and the person they intended to rescue, captured bank robber Frank Nash. * June 21 – All non-Nazi parties are forbidden in Germany. * June 25 – Wilmersdorfer Tennishallen delegates convene in Berlin to protest against the persecution of Jehovah's Witnesses in Nazi Germany. * June 26 – The American Totalisator Company unveils its first electronic pari-mutuel betting machine at the Arlington Park race track near Chicago. July * July 1 – The London Passenger Transport Board is founded. * July 4 – Gandhi is sentenced to prison in India. * July 6 – The first Major League Baseball All-Star Game is played at Comiskey Park in Chicago. * July 14 – Forming new political parties is forbidden in Germany. * July 15 ** Signing of the Four-Power Pact by Britain, France, Germany and Italy. ** International Left Opposition (ILO) is renamed International Communist League (ICL). * July 20 – Vatican state secretary Eugenio Pacelli (later Pope Pius XII) signs an accord with Hitler. * July 22 ** Wiley Post becomes the first person to fly solo around the world, traveling in 7 days 18 hours 45 minutes. ** "Machine-Gun" Kelly and Albert Bates kidnap Charles Urschel, an Oklahoma oilman, and demand $200,000 ransom. * July 24 – Several members of the Barrow Gang are injured or captured during a running battle with local police near Dexter, Iowa. August * August 1 – The Blue Eagle emblem of the National Recovery Administration is displayed publicly for the first time. * August 2 – Opening of the Stalin White Sea – Baltic Sea Canal, a 227 km navigable waterway constructed using forced labour in the Soviet Union connecting the White Sea with Lake Onega and the Baltic. * August 7 – Simele massacre: More than 3,000 Assyrian Iraqis are killed by Iraq government troops. * August 12 – Winston Churchill makes his first public speech warning of the dangers of German rearmament. * August 14 – Loggers cause a forest fire in the Coast Range of Oregon, later known as the first forest fire of the Tillamook Burn. It is extinguished on September 5, after destroying . * August 25 – The Diexi earthquake shakes Mao County, Sichuan, China and kills 9,000 people. * August 30 ** Theodor Lessing is assassinated in Marienbad (Mariánské Lázně), Czechoslovakia. ** Air France begins operations with 250 planes. September * September 3 – Alejandro Lerroux forms a new government in Spain. * September 12 – Leó Szilárd, waiting for a red light on Southampton Row in Bloomsbury, conceives the idea of the nuclear chain reaction. * September 26 – A tornado destroys the town of Tampico, Mexico. October * October 1 – A failed assassination attempt against Englebert Dolfuss seriously injures him. * October 10 – A United Airlines Boeing 247 is destroyed near Chesterton, Indiana, by a bomb. This is the first proven case of air sabotage in commercial airline history. * October 12 – The United States Army Disciplinary Barracks on Alcatraz is acquired by the United States Department of Justice, which plans to incorporate the island into its Federal Bureau of Prisons as a federal penitentiary. * October 13 – The British Interplanetary Society is founded. * October 14 – Germany announces its withdrawal from the League of Nations and the World Disarmament Conference, after the U.S., the U.K. and France denied its request to increase its defense armaments uner the Versailles Treaty.. * October 17 – Albert Einstein arrives in the United States as a refugee from Nazi Germany; he accepts a position at Princeton University. November * November 5 – Spanish Basques vote for autonomy. * November 8 – New Deal: U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt unveils the Civil Works Administration, an organization designed to create jobs for more than 4 million of the unemployed. * November 11 – Dust Bowl: In South Dakota, a very strong dust storm strips topsoil from desiccated farmlands (one of a series of disastrous dust storms that year). * November 16 ** The United States and the Soviet Union establish formal diplomatic relations. ** President of Brazil Getulio Vargas names himself dictator. * November 19 – Spanish Second Republic: General elections result in victory by the right-wing parties. * November 22 – The Fujian People's Government is declared in Fujian Province, China. December * December 5 – The 21st Amendment to the United States Constitution is passed, repealing Prohibition. * December 15 – The US 21st Amendment officially goes into effect, alcohol becomes legal in the US. * December 21 ** Newfoundland returns to Crown Colony status following financial collapse. ** The British Plastics Federation (the oldest in the world) is founded. * December 24 – A train crash in Lagny , France kills over 200. * December 26 ** The Nissan Motor Company is organized in Tokyo, Japan. ** FM radio is patented. * December 29 – Members of the Iron Guard assassinate Ion Gheorghe Duca, prime minister of Romania. Date unknown * The United States Federal Government outlaws cannabis. * A coup attempt against Franklin Delano Roosevelt fails in the United States (see Smedley Butler). * US President Roosevelt rejects socialism and government ownership of industry. * Nazi Germany forms the Expert Committee on Questions of Population and Racial Policy under Reich Interior Minister Wilhelm Frick. * The Holodomor famine takes place in Ukraine. * The first doughnut store under the Krispy Kreme name opens in Nashville, Tennessee. * Jimmie Angel becomes the first foreigner to see the Angel Falls (they are named after him). * The Adélaïde Concerto, a spurious work attributed to Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, is published as "edited" (actually composed) by Marius Casadesus. * 15 million unemployed in the USA. * Five coalition cabinets form and fall in France. * Turkey concludes a treaty with the creditors of the former Ottoman Empire to schedule the payments in Paris. (Turkey succeeds in clearing all the debt in less than twenty years.) * The first dated ISCF group is started in Australia at North Sydney Boys High School, with the group still running today. * English cricket team in Australia in 1932–33: The England cricket team wins The Ashes using the controversial bodyline tactic. * In Australia the Australian Frontier Wars ends after 145 years. Births January * January 2 ** On Kawara, Japanese conceptual artist ** Morimura Seiichi, Japanese novelist and author * January 6 ** Oleg Makarov, Russian cosmonaut (d. 2003) ** Emil Steinberger, Swiss comedian, director, and writer * January 8 – Charles Osgood, American journalist and commentator (CBS Sunday Morning) * January 9 – Robert Garcia, American politician * January 14 – Stan Brakhage, American filmmaker (d. 2003) * January 16 – Susan Sontag, American author (d. 2004) * January 17 ** Dalida, French singer (d. 1987) ** Prince Sadruddin Aga Khan, French U.N. High Commissioner for Refugees (d. 2003) * January 18 – John Boorman, English film director * January 23 – Chita Rivera, American actress and dancer * January 25 – Corazon Aquino, President of the Philippines (d. 2009) February * February 2 – Tony Jay, British-American actor (d. 2006) * February 3 – Polde Bibič, Slovenian film and stage actor and memoir writer * February 6 – Leslie Crowther, British TV comedian & game show host (d. 1996) * February 7 – John Anderton, English footballer * February 8 – Elly Ameling, Dutch soprano * February 12 – Costa-Gavras, Greek-born director and writer * February 13 ** Kim Novak, American actress ** Paul Biya, President of Cameroon * February 14 – Madhubala, Indian actress (d. 1969) * February 17 – Craig L. Thomas, American Senator (d. 2007) * February 18 ** Yoko Ono, Japanese-born singer and artist, widow of John Lennon ** Sir Bobby Robson, English soccer player and manager (d. 2009) * February 21 – Nina Simone, American singer (d. 2003) * February 22 – Katharine, Duchess of Kent * February 27 – Raymond Berry, American football player * February 28 – Miro Steržaj, Slovenian 9-pin bowler and businessman March * March 3 – Lee Radziwill, American socialite, sister of Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis * March 6 – Ted Abernathy, American baseball player (d. 2004) * March 7 – Jackie Blanchflower, Irish footballer (d. 1998) * March 12 – Barbara Feldon, American actress and model (Get Smart) * March 13 – Mike Stoller, American songwriter * March 14 ** Michael Caine, English actor (Alfie) ** Quincy Jones, American music producer and composer ** René Felber, Swiss Federal Councilor * March 15 – Ruth Bader Ginsburg, U.S. Supreme Court Justice * March 16 – Sandy Weill, American financier and philanthropist * March 19 – Philip Roth, American author * March 22 – May Britt, Swedish actress April * April 1 – Claude Cohen-Tannoudji, French physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * April 3 – Renae Youngberg. American professional baseball player * April 5 ** Larry Felser, American sports columnist ** Frank Gorshin, American actor (Batman) (d. 2005) * April 6 – Roy Goode, British legal academic * April 12 ** Montserrat Caballé, Catalan soprano ** Ben Nighthorse Campbell, U.S. Senator * April 15 ** Roy Clark, American country musician ** Elizabeth Montgomery, American actress (Bewitched) (d. 1995) * April 16 – Joan Bakewell, British broadcaster * April 18 – Michael Bradshaw, British actor (d. 2001) * April 19 – Jayne Mansfield, American actress (d. 1967) * April 24 ** Patricia Bosworth, American writer/biographer ** Claire Davenport, British actress (d. 2002) * April 25 ** Jerry Leiber, American composer ** Joyce Ricketts, American baseball player AAGPBL (d. 1992) * April 26 ** Carol Burnett, American actress, singer, and comedienne ** Ilkka Kuusisto, Finnish composer ** Arno Allan Penzias, German-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * April 29 – Mark Eyskens, Prime Minister of Belgium * April 30 – Willie Nelson, American country singer, songwriter May * May 3 ** James Brown, African-American soul musician (I Feel Good) (d. 2006) ** Steven Weinberg, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * May 4 – J. Fred Duckett, Texan Sports announcer and teacher (d. 2007) * May 7 ** Johnny Unitas, American football player (d. 2002) ** Nexhmije Pagarusha, Albanian singer and actress ** Roger Perry, American actor * May 9 – Jessica Steele, English romance novelist * May 10 – Barbara Taylor Bradford, English writer * May 11 – Louis Farrakhan, African-American Muslim leader * May 14 – Siân Phillips, Welsh actress * May 15 – Carol Habben, American baseball player (d. 1997) * May 21 – Maurice André, French trumpeter (d. 2012) * May 22 – Chen Jingrun, Chinese mathematician (d. 1996) * May 23 – Joan Collins, English actress (Dynasty) * May 25 – Ray Spencer, English footballer * May 26 – Edward Whittemore, American writer and Central Intelligence agent (d. 1995) * May 29 – Helmuth Rilling, German conductor June * June 1 – Charles Wilson, American politician (d. 2010) * June 6 – Heinrich Rohrer, Swiss physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * June 8 – Joan Rivers, American comedian * June 11 – Gene Wilder, American actor (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * June 14 – Vladislav Rastorotsky, Soviet gymnastics coach * June 17 ** Harry Browne, American writer and Presidential candidate (d. 2006) ** Maurice Stokes, American basketball player (d. 1970) * June 19 – Viktor Patsayev, Russian cosmonaut (d. 1971) * June 20 – Danny Aiello, American actor * June 21 – Bernie Kopell, American actor and comedian (Love Boat) * June 23 – Dave Bristol, American baseball manager * June 25 – Álvaro Siza, Portuguese Architect * June 26 – Claudio Abbado, Italian conductor * June 29 – John Bradshaw, American theologian and educator July * July 2 – Kenny Wharram, Canadian ice hockey player * July 6 – Frank Austin, English footballer * July 7 ** Murray Halberg, New Zealand runner ** David McCullough, American historian and author ** Bruce Wells, English boxer/actor * July 8 – Marty Feldman, English comedian and actor (Young Frankenstein) (d. 1982) * July 11 – Bob McGrath, American actor (Sesame Street) * July 15 ** Julian Bream, English guitarist and lutenist ** Guido Crepax, Italian comics artist (d. 2003) * July 18 ** Jean Yanne, French film actor and director (d. 2003) ** Syd Mead, American industrial and conceptual designer * July 20 ** Cormac McCarthy, Pulitzer Prize winning and National Book Award winning author ** Buddy Knox, American singer (d. 1999) * July 21 – John Gardner, American novelist (d. 1982) * July 23 – Bert Convy, American game show host, actor, and singer (d. 1991) * July 24 ** John Aniston, American actor ** Doug Sanders, American former golfer * July 26 – Kathryn Hays, American actress/soap opera star * July 27 ** Nick Reynolds, American folk singer (d. 2008) ** Ted Whitten, Australian rules footballer (d. 1995) * July 28 – Charlie Hodge, Canadian former ice hockey goaltender * July 29 ** Peter Baldwin, British actor ** Robert Fuller, American former actor and current rancher (Laramie) ** Lou Albano, American professional wrestler and actor (d. 2009) * July 30 – Edd Byrnes, American actor and singer (77 Sunset Strip) August * August 1 ** Dom DeLuise, American actor and comedian (d. 2009) ** Jesse Corti, Venezuelan-born actor and comedian * August 2 – Tom Bell, English actor (d. 2006) * August 8 – Joe Tex, African-American soul singer (d. 1982) * August 10 – Doyle Brunson, American poker player * August 11 – Jerry Falwell, American evangelist and conservative political activist (d. 2007) * August 14 – Richard R. Ernst, Swiss chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * August 15 – Jim Lange, American disc jockey and game show host (The Dating Game) * August 16 ** Julie Newmar, American actress (Batman) ** Stuart Roosa, American astronaut (d. 1994) * August 17 – Gene Kranz, retired American NASA Flight Director * August 18 – Roman Polanski, Polish film director * August 20 – George J. Mitchell, former United States Senator * August 21 ** Janet Baker, English mezzo-soprano ** Barry Norman, English film critic * August 23 – Robert Curl, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * August 25 – Tom Skerritt, American actor * August 28 – Jean Weaver, American female professional baseball player (d. 2008) * August 29 – Arnold Koller, Swiss Federal Councilor September * September 1 ** Ann Richards, Governor of Texas (d. 2006) ** Conway Twitty, American country music artist (d. 1993) * September 2 – Victor Spinetti, Welsh actor (d. 2012) * September 4 – Mathieu Kérékou, President of Benin * September 9 – Michael Novak, American philosopher and author * September 10 – Yevgeny Khrunov, Russian cosmonaut (d. 2000) * September 11 – William Luther Pierce, American author and activist (d. 2002) * September 13 – Eileen Fulton, American actress/soap opera star * September 14 – Hillevi Rombin, Miss Universe 1955 (d. 1996) * September 15 ** Monica Maughan, Australian actress (d. 2010) ** Rafael Frübeck de Burgos, Spanish conductor ** Henry Darrow, Puerto-Rican American actor (The High Chaparral) * September 17 – Dorothy Loudon, American actress (d. 2003) * September 18 – Scotty Bowman, Canadian ice hockey coach * September 19 – David McCallum, Scottish actor (The Man from U.N.C.L.E. and NCIS) * September 20 – Dennis Viollet, English former footballer (d. 1999) * September 21 – Dick Simon, American racing driver * September 24 ** Mel Taylor, American drummer (The Ventures) (d. 1996) ** Raffaele Farina, Archivist of the Holy Roman Church and cardinal * September 25 – Hubie Brown, American basketball coach and broadcaster * September 26 – Donna Douglas, American actress (The Beverly Hillbillies) * September 27 ** Will Sampson, American actor (d. 1987) ** Greg Morris, American actor (Mission: Impossible) (d. 1996) ** Kathleen Nolan, American actress and first female president of the Screen Actors Guild * September 29 – Samora Machel, President of Mozambique (d. 1986) * September 30 – Cissy Houston, American soul gospel singer October * October 9 ** Joan Berger, American female professional baseball player ** Peter Mansfield, British physicist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * October 10 – Jay Sebring, American hair stylist (d. 1969) * October 17 – Jeanine Deckers, Belgian nun and singer (d. 1985) * October 23 – Lois Youngen, American professional baseball player * October 24 ** Reginald Kray, British gangster (d. 2000) ** Ronald Kray, British gangster (d. 1995) ** Norman Rush, American writer November * November 1 – Samir Roychoudhury, Indian Bengali poet and philosopher of Hungry generation **Huub Oosterhuis, Dutch poet, theologian and liturgy reformer * November 3 ** Aneta Corsaut, American actress (d. 1995) ** Ken Berry, American actor ** John Barry, British film score composer (d. 2011) ** Michael Dukakis, American politician and 1988 Democratic Presidential candidate ** Amartya Sen, Indian economist, Nobel Prize laureate ** Jeremy Brett, British actor (d. 1995) * November 4 – Didier Ratsiraka, former President of Madagascar * November 6 – Knut Johannesen, Norwegian speed-skater * November 9 – Jim Perry, American game show host ($ale of the Century) * November 10 – Don Clarke, Rugby football player of New Zealand (d. 2002) * November 12 – Jalal Talabani, President of Iraq * November 14 – Fred Haise, American astronaut who flew in Apollo 13 * November 15 – Jack Burns, American actor * November 19 – Larry King, American talk show host * November 23 – Krzysztof Penderecki, Polish composer * November 25 – Kathryn Grant, American actress * November 26 ** Tony Verna, Inventor of Instant Replay ** Robert Goulet, American entertainer (d. 2007) * November 28 – Hope Lange, American actress (The Ghost and Mrs. Muir) (d. 2003) * November 29 – John Mayall, OBE, English Blues Talent December * December 1 ** Lou Rawls, African-American singer (d. 2006) ** Fujiko F. Fujio, Japanese cartoon artist (d. 1996) * December 2 – Mike Larrabee, American athlete (d. 2003) * December 3 – Paul J. Crutzen, Dutch chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * December 6 – Henryk Górecki, Polish composer (d. 2010) * December 9 – Orville Moody, American golfer (d. 2008) * December 15 – Tim Conway, American actor and comedian * December 17 – Walter Booker, American jazz bassist (d. 2006) * December 20 – Jean Carnahan, American politician * December 23 – Emperor Akihito of Japan * December 26 ** Ugly Dave Gray, Australian television personality ** Carroll Spinney, American puppeteer Date unknown * Augusto Odone, creator of Lorenzo's Oil Deaths January–June * January 3 ** Wilhelm Cuno, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1876) ** Jack Pickford, Canadian-born actor (b. 1896) * January 5 – Calvin Coolidge, 30th President of the United States (b. 1872) * January 7 – Bert Hinkler, Australian pioneer aviator (b. 1892) * January 10 – Roberto Mantovani, Italian geologist (b. 1854) * January 17 – Louis Comfort Tiffany, stained glass artist and jewelry designer, son of Charles Lewis Tiffany * January 25 – Lewis J. Selznick, American film producer (b. 1870) * January 29 ** Thomas Coward, English ornithologist (b. 1867) ** Sara Teasdale, American lyrical poet (b. 1884) * January 31 – John Galsworthy, English writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1867) * February 5 – Josiah Thomas, Australian politician (b. 1863) * February 12 – Henri Duparc, French composer (b. 1848) * February 15 – Pat Sullivan, Australian-born director and producer of animated films (b. 1887) * February 18 – James J. Corbett, American boxer (b. 1866) * February 26 – Spottiswoode Aitken, Scottish-American actor (b. 1868) * February 27 – Walter Hiers, American actor (b. 1893) * March 1 – Uładzimir Zylka, Belarusian poet (b. 1900) * March 6 – Anton Cermak, Mayor of Chicago (assassinated) (b. 1873) * March 10 – Ahmed Sharif es Senussi, Chief of the Senussi order in Libya (b. 1873) * March 14 – Balto, American sled dog (b. 1919) * March 20 – Giuseppe Zangara, attempted assassin of Franklin D. Roosevelt (b. 1900) * March 26 – Eddie Lang, American musician (b. 1902) * April 4 – William A. Moffett, U.S. admiral (crash of airship ) (b. 1869) * April 17 – Harriet Brooks, Canadian physicist (b. 1876) * April 22 – Henry Royce, English car manufacturer (b. 1863) * May 6 – Li Ching-Yuen, Chinese herbalist, martial artist, tactical advisor (b. 1677) * May 13 – Ernest Torrance, Scottish actor (b. 1878) * May 16 – John Henry Mackay, German writer (b. 1864) * May 19 – Thomas J. O'Brien, American politician and diplomat (b. 1842) * May 24 – Percy C. Mather, English Protestant missionary * May 26 – Jimmie Rodgers, American country singer (b. 1897) * June 2 – Frank Jarvis, American athlete (b. 1878) * June 29 – Fatty Arbuckle, American comedian (b. 1887) July–December * July 3 – Hipólito Yrigoyen, President of Argentina (b. 1852) * July 15 ** Irving Babbitt, American literary critic (b. 1865) ** Freddie Keppard, American jazz musician (b. 1890) * September 7 – Edward Grey, British statesman (b. 1862) * September 8 – Faisal I of Iraq, king of Iraq * September 10 – Giuseppe Campari, Italian opera singer and Grand Prix driver (b. 1892) * September 20 – Annie Besant, English Theosophist, women's rights activist, writer and orator (b. 1847) * September 25 – Ring Lardner, American writer (b. 1885) * October 5 – Renée Adorée, French actress (b. 1898) * October 12 – John Lister, English politician (b. 1847) * November 3 – Émile Roux, French physician (b. 1853) * November 5 – Texas Guinan, American actress (b. 1884) * November 30 – Arthur Currie, Canadian military leader (b. 1875) * December 4 – Stefan George, German poet (b. 1868) * December 8 ** Karl Jatho, German airplane pioneer (b. 1873) ** John Joly, Irish physicist (b. 1857) * December 17 – Thubten Gyatso, 13th Dalai Lama (b. 1876) * December 19 ** George Jackson Churchward, Great Western Railway chief mechanical engineer (b. 1857) ** Friedrich von Ingenohl, German admiral (b. 1857) * December 25 – Francesc Macià, President of the Generalitat (autonomous government of Catalonia) (b. 1859) * December 26 – Eduard Vilde, Estonian writer (b. 1865) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Erwin Schrödinger, Paul Adrien Maurice Dirac * Chemistry – not awarded * Physiology or Medicine – Thomas Hunt Morgan * Literature – Ivan Alekseyevich Bunin * Peace – Sir Norman Angell (Ralph Lane) References * The 1930s Timeline: 1933 – from American Studies Programs at The University of Virginia Category:1933